After the Battle
by Wandofdestiny159753
Summary: What happened after the crappy cliff hanger ending? Rated M for a reason. Please R&R. HPGW and HGRW Update up next day yeah for me!
1. Moments Later

Disclaimer- I don't own crap. That privilege goes to Ms. Rowling, a lucky person.

AN- I hated the ending of book seven. Sry, but i did. I t was not satisfying at all. So i decided to write my own ending. This is my first fan fic. I will try to do updates regularly, but i can't promise anything.

-

-

-

The trio climbed down the windy staircase of the headmistress's office and out in to a dimly lit hallway

The trio climbed down the windy staircase of the headmistress's office and out in to a dimly lit hallway. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione. Neither was paying much attention to where they were going; but instead were lost in each others eyes. Harry sighed ad he passed by the great hall, it had been a long time since he got to do that with Gin-

"_Immbulus!"._ Harry was frozen except for his head. He swiveled his head and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged and looked at Harry questioningly.

"Sure mate," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Nice aim!" He shouted.

"Gineva Molly Weasly," shouted Mrs. Weasly, "release him right now."

"No mum," came Ginny's reply.

Mrs. Weasley fumed, "Gineva Weasley you re-,"

"No. Mrs. Weasly," Harry cut across, "I deserve this.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" came Ginny's questioning voice.

Harry Started, "Well because of Fred-."

"NO!" shouted Ginny. "You couldn't have stopped that from happening!"

"If I could have been a little bit faster with the Horcruxes this wouldn't have happened," he explained meekly.

"NO! Tonight _you_ saved thousands of innocent lives by defeated the darkest wizard of all time," she shouted.

Retorting Harry sobbed, "But at what cost?"

"They knew what they were getting into tonight Harry," came a sob. It was not from Ginny, but from Mrs. Weasley.

"But-," started Harry.

"NO! I will not let you tear yourself up over this Harry. Please don't do this to me Harry," Ginny sobbed.

"Why?" muttered Harry.

"Because I– Because I Love you," she croaked.

"I love you too Gin."

"Really," she said her temper flaring again, "or did u just forget to say goodbye?" She was sobbing again. Harry could feel his temper going and tried to hold it back.

"SORRY, BUT I WASN'T PLANNING ON RETURNING TO YOU ALIVE! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I GAVE MYSELF UP TO VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed with rage in his eyes. It blocked out a tearful Mrs. Weasley, and a shuddering Ron. All he could see was Ginny, his love, simmering in rage. Soon her eyes became watery and she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her lack for concentration broke her spell on Harry who too sank to the floor. Harry racked his brains for something to say that would comfort her of let her forgive him.

"I'm so sorry I left tonight," he began as he rose. Before he could finish her name Ginny roared in rage. She stood up and reached back and with all her might slapped him across the face. Harry stumbled backwards in the wall and sank to the floor. Ginny glanced down at him. His eyes betrayed the shock that was hidden on his calm, loving face.

"Bloody hell Gin!" yelped Ron.

"Why did you leave?" she said with labored breathing, "I can never forgive you for not saying goodbye. Having realized what she just did she let out a small cry of despair and ran for the common room sobbing.

"GINEVA MOLLY WEASLEY COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione started to go after her but Harry cut across her.

"No, let me," he breathed.

"Bloody hell Harry," said Ron, "You're in Gryffindor for a reason if you go after an angry Weasley. Damn you and your brave heart." Chuckling to himself he added, "It's going to be the end of you, you know Harry." Chuckling, Harry raised himself off the floor, rubbed his check and raced after Ginny.

"I'm afraid he is going to get up close and personal with Gin's batty friends," said Ron.

-

-

-

AN- I know it is short but i promise the next one will be longer.


	2. Later that day

Disclaimer- Same as always; I don't own anything

Disclaimer- Same as always; I don't own anything. I don't make money and this isn't even copyrighted.

**AN- There I can't get sued now! Yeah. Seriously though, I will make these chapters longer as we go along. Thank you beta reader… JK I don't have one. (HINT, HINT, WINK, WINK). One Day update Yeah! Go me!!**

-

-

-

"Gin wait," yelled Harry. He was running after her to calm her down. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm Sor-sor-ry," she sobbed.

"'s OK," Harry murmured.

"I just hit the person who took down the darkest wizard of all time. How can that be OK? And I just said I could never forgive you for something," she sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Well for starters, I didn't ask you to forgive me. I know I can't ever forgive myself. Also I don't want excuses made because I am famous. Gin I love you, and I could never forget that," Harry murmured.

"I love you too, but don't forget that." Harry leaned down and kissed her. Not a light brush of the lips but a deep, passionate kiss that made Harry's knees go weak.

"OI, that's my sister you're snogging!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald!" came Hermione's indignant yelp. Harry turn around with Ginny in his arms. He glared at Ron and kissed Ginny deeper than before.

"OI," yelled Ron advancing on Harry.

"I love her Ron," came Harry's calm reply. Before Harry and Ron could meet each other several pops sounded around them.

"Shite Ron take Ginny! Death Eaters. The apparating enchantments are gone! Give me your wand Ginny," yelled Harry as he started flinging spells at a group of ten Death Eaters. With his seeker instincts he caught the other wand. Harry was pissed.

"No more people to protect you Potter! Your all alone," came a Death Eaters taunts Harry was sure he recognized as McNair.(spelling?) "Get the girl. She's his girlfriend."

"No!" Harry dueled towards the Death Eaters flinging spells out of both wands faster than he ever had. Killing curses soared all around Harry. Harry easily dogged the curses, seeing as they were slower than a bludger. Harry fumed as he dueled his way forwards until he was amidst the Death Eaters. Spinning in circles he fired spell after spell. Harry saw he had taken down nine out of the starting ten. Stepping backwards, Harry got into a dueling stance and stared down McNair who was copying Harry's actions.

"Your dead Potter," spat McNair.

"Just like your friends killed me? How about Voldemort? Did he kill me?" came Harry's return. McNair shot a huge smoky snake at Harry. Harry slashed his wand, twisted, and flung a ball of fire back at McNair.

"_Sectumsempra," _shot Harry. McNair blocked most of the curse but a bit got by and cut his head. McNair roared in rage and shot another killing curse which Harry barely dodged. McNair shot more stunning spells at Harry. Harry Blocked them all easily.

"Enough. This has gone on long enough McNair. Surrender and you might not spend the rest of your life in Azkaban."

"Potter, you can't beat me silly boy." Harry shot a stunning spell, turn on the spot and apparated behind McNair with a load CRACK.

"_Crucio,_" yelled Harry. McNair rose into the air screaming in pain. "Never go near her again," he finished breathing heavily. He flicked his wand and stunned McNair. With another flick of the wand he created two patronesses. He sent one the Kingsley to collect the Death Eaters, and the other to Ginny before collapsing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's eyelids fluttered open. Ginny was kneeling next to him.

"How long was I out?"

"About twenty seconds," answered Ginny. "Is anything wrong?"

"Na, I'm just tired."

"Come on then," Ginny answer lifting him up off the ground. "Harry, I have to tell mum where you are going."

"Right. See you soon I hope." Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common room only to realize he didn't know the password. Damn he thought. He realized he was going to wait. A misty horse came up to Harry.

"The password is _mulmulta_," the horse said in Ginny's voice, before it disappeared. God I love her thought Harry.

"_Mulmulta_," Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Right you are." Harry stumbled into the common room. Empty; perfect Harry thought. Harry conjured up a cot next to the fire. He sank onto it taking off his glasses before falling asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"_You are a fool Harry Potter"_

"_No! No I'm not."_

"_How could you let your friends die for you?" hissed Tom Riddle's voice. "It's your fault you know. They died knowing that you betrayed them. Knowing that you betrayed them."_

"_No-," Harry muttered._

"_Yes," the voice hissed. "You used them."_

"_No-," Harry started again._

"_Yes. They died knowing that you were to blame. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Ginny was walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room alone. _He loves you. But he didn't say goodbye._ Her internal turmoil about Harry continued. _He did take down those Death Eaters without saying a word. No incantations no verbal spells at all. _Ginny remembered what Dumbledore told her once. _Love can make you do things you couldn't even dream of in everyday life._ She reflected on this thought; frowning she turned around a corner to see were Harry had dueled the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione were standing looking at the blast marked walls.

Hermione turned around fallowing the burns on the floor. Looking up she saw Ginny looking troubled. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"I can't figure out if he did this for me or if he did this out of instinct."

"Well I wasn't here, so I don't know. However, from the looks of it, he did some pretty powerful magic."

"The Death Eaters said something about getting me, and he shouted no and went into a frenzy," she said with new look dawning on her face.

"I think you just answered you own question," said Hermione.

"I realized that. The other thing is that he did it not saying a single word."

"What?" yelped Hermione. "That's really advanced magic!"

"Dumbledore told me once that people can do spells that they normally can't because of love."

"Sounds like someone really loves you," replied Hermione. Laughing to herself she added, "Looks like it too."

Ginny squealed as the thought went through her head. She moaned; she had slapped him and he loved her with all his heart. "I have to go," she mumbled. Hermione gave her a knowing look as she ran off to the Common Room.

As she entered she saw Harry on a cot moaning, sweating, and flopping. _He's having a nightmare! What do I do?_ Ginny walked over to the cot, kneeled on the ground, and placed her hand on his head. He stopped flopping immediately. _He needs me!_ Ginny crawled under the covers next to Harry.

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

**AN- Thank you Gryffindorpride 1007 for being my one reviewer. I like constructive crit as well normal nice reviews. Thanks for reading. I can do longer updates tell me about length. **

**McNair and Harry's fight has nothing to do with the one at the end of book five in the lobby of the ministry. Harry sends out an orb of fire not a ring like Dumbledore.**

**Harry was propelled by his love for Ginny to do the magic that he did. He can not normally do this.**

**The death Eaters came back to get Harry because they knew the apparition enchantment had been lifted. They thought they could finish their bosses work. It was a planned attack by the few remaining survivors/ escapees of the battle**

**Thanks again.**

**Wand of Destiny**


	3. Begining of Day Two

Disclaimer- I don't own crap

Disclaimer- I don't own crap.

**AN- I LIKE REVIEWS**

**This chapter contains some suggestive elements, so read accordingly.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Harry woke with a flowery sent in his nostrils. _His love potions scent, his love's scent; Ginny. God I love her. I wish this is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life._ Thinking it took Harry a few seconds to realize were he was. _Ginny; what is she doing next to me?_ Harry panicked and sat up too suddenly. "Oh my head!" he moaned laying back down. Ginny was now stirring. She looked a Harry before kissing him with all her might. She pulled away resting her head on his chest.

"Hmmm, yum," she moaned.

"Gin, not that I am complaining, but what are you doing in my bed?" Harry whispered. Harry looked down into those blue eyes he adored so much and sighed in content.

"Nightmares."

"Whose? Mine or yours?"

"Yours," she explained softly. "You were sweating, flopping, and moaning. But I touched you and you stopped. So I hoped in with you so you could sleep."

"That's the whole reason, you selfless person?" joked Harry.

"Well, no, I also wanted to do this," laughed Ginny. Ginny pause and looked off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" inquired Harry softly. He brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I was thinking how nice it was to wake up next to you," she breathed with a husky edge to her voice. Contently sighing she leaned on Harry's neck.

"Oh Gin," Harry moaned. Tilting his head towards her he kissed her lightly at first, but when she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth he kissed harder. "That's the second thing I thought this morning."

"Hmmm, what was the first?" she whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Oh," he laughed softly, "I thought someone put love potions under my nose."

"Oh Harry," murmured Ginny's fully husky voice. She rolled over on top of Harry, leaned down and slowly, but passionately kissed even inch of his face. Before moving to his neck she gave him one last long kiss.

"Gin-." She was rubbing his chest now.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"We have to stop."

"Why?" she sat up quickly.

"I can't, not today," he explained. Harry got off the bed and put on his robe.

"Awww, I liked the view," joked Ginny. Harry snorted, but finished putting on his robes.

"Gin, I feel too guilty to do anything today," he said as he dodged a hex. "I wish I could wish away my feeling of guilt Gin, but I can't. It has to take time and space so not right now. Plus your mum might come though that door right now and I don't think I could survive having two Weasley women angry at me."

"I understand Harry. I will help you though this nightmare." Ginny got up and threw on her robes before turning to the door.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for understanding. I love you."

"I love you too. That's the only reason I could do this."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ron looked deep into Hermione's hazel eyes. They were shimmering with happiness, but had shadows grief and fear. "What?" said Hermione inquisitively.

"Sorry I was just looking."

"Oh Ronald!" whispered Hermione excitedly. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Ron returned her kiss a little too enthusiastically.

"OI, that's my almost sister your eating there," yelled Harry as he walked closer with his arm around Ginny. "Where were you two last night?"

"I was about to ask Ginny where she was," said Ron questioningly.

"Why does that matter to you Ron," questioned Harry.

"Cuz she is my sister and she needs protecting, that's why."

"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING RONALD!" screamed Ginny. She walked up to Ron and poked her finger against his chest saying, "If you still think that I need protecting, look at what Harry did to those Death Eaters last night. That will happen to you tenfold."

"Bloody Hell Harry did you tell her you would do that to me?" asked Ron incredulously.

"No you dolt, I will do that to you," threatened Ginny.

"Well you are my little sister, what do you expect?"

"Mate, I think you should respect her abilities. I mean her bat bogey hex especially," interjected Harry. Ron visibly shuddered at the thought of being hexed by Ginny. "Not to mention her slap hurts, if you know what I mean mate," Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Harry withdrew smiling to himself.

"Hmmph. Well I'm hungry," said Ron defensively. Hermione snorted with laughter. "What?" asked Ron.

"You always say that when you lose a fight."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two Large men apparated next to each other on top of a hill. "Ready?" said one.

"Of course," said the other. Together the walked down the hill towards the house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Harry sat alone under his invisibility cloak on the front steps of the castle. Harry was deep in thought about his dreams._ Could I have prevented their deaths?_ A fat tear ran down his check._ A showdown was inevitable. But if I had been faster could I have saved them? Yes. If I had been faster would other people have died? Probably… Fred… I still can't believe he is gone._ Sniffling Harry shifted his weight. _Dumbledore said I had done the world a great favor…At what cost…my friends. Why me? If I hadn't gone into the forest who would have died?…I got to see mum a dad. I shouldn't be happy about seeing mum and dad when people died._ Harry was sobbing by now.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Nope, not since before, during our argument."

"I've got to find him before he starts guilt tripping again."

"Blimy Gin- Watch out for him." Ginny set off walking through a corridor._ Where is he? He better not be wallowing in guilt. I'm gunna kill him if he is._ Ginny was now approaching the entrance to the castle. She could now make out sobs. Sneaking towards the sobs Ginny stuck out her hand until… There! Ginny had the cloak in her hand. Ginny yanked the cloak up and over her head.

"Bloody Hell," yelped Harry. The shock had startled Harry and he stopped crying. He turn around to see no one._ Clever. Mist be Ginny._ Harry almost jumped up when he felt someone kick his shin." Bloody Hell Gin. That's no way to comfort a man."

" WELL I DON'T COMFORT PEOPLE WHO BLAME THEMSELVES FOR A DEATH THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH!" she screeched as she revealed herself. "Harry Potter you listen to me; and listen well. They… fought… because… they… wanted… a… brighter… future… for… the… rest… of… us." She said each word then paused for maximum clarity._ How can he be this stupid? He can't blame himself forever. I bet he can…_ Ginny drew out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Admit you were not to blame or suffer the consequences." Harry stood up, looked at Ginny, and took off run back into the castle. "HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BACK HERE," she screeched.

Harry was running away from a angry Weasley. _Bloody Hell… she doesn't understand… I can't forgive my self…Shite she is hexing. _As Harry rounded a corner he was hit by the fabled Bat Bogey Hex. Bats sprang up and started gnawing at his chest._ She is crazy.. but god do I love her… a powerful witch._ Harry was yelping in pain by this point. "Bloody Hell get'er off me. Get'er off me."

"GINVA WEASLEY RELEASE HIM RIGHT NOW," came Mrs. Weasley's shoats.

"But Mum, he is blaming himself again. That's twice today and it isn't even lunch yet."

"RELEASE HIM." Ginny finally released him after many complaints. To Harry's great surprise he was hexed again. Not by Ginny, but by Mrs. Weasley.

"Bloody Hell," yelped Harry._ Now I know where Ginny gets her hexing skills from._

-

-

-

**AN- I know I hate cliff angers but I have finish typing 15 pages in the last 24 hours so forgive me. I did another update**

**Sry about grammer, but i did type up two updates today**

**See if you can guess what those two men on the hill was about in your reviews. Don't worry they are crucial to the plot. Please Review now thxs,**

**WandofDestiny**


	4. Middle of Day Two

Disclaimer- I don't own shite

Disclaimer- I don't own shite.

**AN- I like reviews and if someone wants to beta read that would be nice thxs.**

**Dreams are in italics and so is interior monolog. If the whole section is in italics, it is a dream. For all intents and proposes of my story, you dream when you black out.**

**Thanks to AnkokuSama for being my number one reviewer.**

**Warning- this chapter has a few sexual references, so read accordingly.**

-

-

-

Harry was in a bit of a predicament. He was being the target of two mad Weasley women. Harry have more hexes on him the Lord Voldemort had followers. While writhing in pain, Harry was being told that it was not his fault that people had died in the Final Battle._ Is it my fault…OW!... bloody hell… Note to self; never be the focal point of multiple hexes…OW!_ "OI, Bloody Hell stop please." Soon Harry wished he had not said anything at all. His mouth was instantly filled with suds from the scourgify charm._ Damn. Maybe I should just let go…yeah…_Harry was teetering on the edge on consciousness. "ghsu sfsbbsm sagod" came his voice filled with suds. Then with saying another thing Harry blacked out.

-- -- -- -- --

"_Harry Potter, you are a fool And you will lose everything."_

"_No I won't. I will still have people who believe in me."_

"_Ah, like Ms. Weasley here?" Harry saw Ginny struggling against his tombstone. The tombstone that previously held him during his forth year._

"_You can have me, but release her."_

"_Noble are we?"_

"_No take me leave her!"_

-- -- -- -- -- --

"What have I done?" cried Mrs. Weasley. She started removing her hexes and moved towards Harry. Ginny beat her to him.

"Harry?" she sobbed. Ginny put her forehead to his and he started mumbling.

"No not her…take me instead…take me!" groaned Harry unconsciously.

"Ginny Weasley if you don't marry this boy after school you are crazy," murmured Mrs. Weasley as she wiped off Harry's face. Harry's eyelids fluttered open.

"Bloody hell Gin I give up, you win," Harry joked in murmur like tones. Ginny let out a squeal of delight and kissed Harry. "Hell of way to wake up." Harry lean up and kissed her back.

"Ummm, but your not mad?" she whispered.

"No, I probably needed it to be slapped out of me." Harry clutched Ginny and stood up raising them both. Turning to Mrs. Weasley Harry said, "Really Mrs. Weasley I am not mad. I love the fact that you can snap me out of something like that. Maybe next time it can be just less painful." Harry chuckled at his own joke as Mrs. Weasley nodded. She came forward and gave Harry a big hug. Tears were now streaming down her face and dropping off onto Ginny, who was still in Harry's arms.

After assuring Mrs. Weasley that he was fine, Harry lean forward kissed Ginny and started walking up to the Grand Staircase. Setting Ginny down, Harry climbed up to the second floor. "Why here Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry just looked at her as if to say 'you'll see'. Harry entered a bath room. "But Harry this is Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom."

"I know." Harry turned to the sink and hissed something in snake language. With a gesturing wave of the wand Harry stood back for Ginny to ender the Chamber of Secrets. Finally understanding what Harry was getting at and she slid down the tunnel. Harry followed her after about a minute. Harry looked around the bone floored room. No Ginny._ Crap!... where is she?_ Harry was sprinting through the tunnels by now. _I should have told her to wait. _Harry came out into the chamber where Ginny had lay in her first year. She was curled up in the same position now. "Ginny?" Harry asked. No answer. "Ginny!" he said sprinting towards her. When Harry kneeled by Ginny's side he could see that she was shaking in laughter. "Don't you ever do that again. I thought I had lost you."

"Now you know the feeling," she breathed onto his neck. Harry leaned over her and kissed her. "We could have done this five years ago," murmured Ginny.

"We could have been together so long ago." Harry leaned over and kissed her softly at first. After she returned his kiss he kissed harder than before. Ginny started to moan, but the sound changed into a stomach growl. "So much Weasley in you, my love," said Harry. He flicked his wand and stood up pulling Ginny with him.

"Sorry Harry."

"It's OK; I would have stopped us anyway." Harry looked up to see a school broom fly towards them. After both getting on Harry flew them up and out of the Camber of Secrets.

-- -- -- --

Ron had Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione back during the… uh battle… um… I was wondering if… um… well,… was that an um… accident?"

"Of course not Ronald," whispered Hermione drawing herself closer to his face. Their noses touched and Ron kissed her enthusiastically. "That thing with Lavender-"

"Meant nothing to me," said Ron cutting across her. "This however does."

"Oh Ron, you are my boyfriend," said Hermione breathlessly. She kissed him hard this time; Ron kissed her again and they stayed like that for what seemed like days.

Harry and Ginny walked up a corridor and saw Ron and Hermione kissing deeply. "Boy how much did Lavender teach Ron?" whispered Harry. Ginny laughed softly as Ron and Hermione pulled apart. "Bravo," boomed Harry. Ron and Hermione yelped together. Ron's face burned a deep Weasley red. "Are you two-?"

"Yes, we are," said Hermione defiantly.

"About bloody time," laughed Ginny who was leaning on Harry's chest.

After seeing Ginny's loving look up at Harry, he asked, "Are you two?"

"Well Gin, will you have me?" asked Harry lovingly.

"Of course," she said. Turning to Ron she said, "Ronald how could you think we weren't?"

"Well you weren't, so it was a fair question," retorted Ron.

"Gin, just let him go," said Harry.

"OI, why are you two covered in floor grim?" yelled Ron as they were walking away.

"Well Ronald, what do you think?" laughed Ginny over shoulder. Harry snorted in laughter and put his arm around Ginny.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

One of the two Death Easters knocked in the door. The other hid outside in the bushes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The four teens sat at the end of a table in the Great Hall. They were eating lunch. Harry was looking down at his lunch; picking at it a little bit. Harry wasn't really hungry, but Ginny was, so he ate with her, Hermione, and Ron. Ron was still fuming at Harry and Ginny. After they had explained that it was a joke, he was still mad. "Ron, look mate, I didn't shag your sister. It was a harmless joke."

"If you ever hurt her Harry I will kill you," came Ron's response.

"Ron look at me. I would rather die than intentionally hurt her. Ron, I'm your best mate, why not me?"

"That's true, you are better than anyone." Harry nodded then looked up at Professor McGonagall who was approaching the table.

"Would the four of you join me in my office after you have finished eating. Harry if you are finished can you come up first. There are some things I wish to talk to you about alone."

"Yes Professor," said Harry. He got up and followed McGonagall out of the hall. "What is it you wanted professor?"

"Well I wanted to thank you as a teacher, but I also wanted to ask you about the funerals," she explained. "_Dumbledore."_ They had reached the headmaster's office.

"Well I think there should be a large funeral then smaller individual funerals," said Harry as he stepped into the headmistress's office.

"Excellent. I think that would be a great idea. I will arrange that. Tomorrow after lunch I think. The other thing I wished to talk with you about was next year." At this point the other three walked in. "Ah, now as I was saying next year I wish for the three of you to finish your education."

"Of course we will," said Hermione quickly.

"If she's in then so am I," came Ron's reply.

Looking at Ginny Harry said, "I will return to school."

"Excellent. Now as I understand Harry, you were the head of the DA?"

"Yes."

"Well I would like for you to be a student as well as a teacher. This has not been done in the history of the school. However, in my opinion the school has never taught anyone as good in Dark Arts Defense. Rightly so you will be offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now Mr. Potter you will be given sleeping quarters of your own."

"I will do the job if I can have these three as my assistants."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be Head Boy and Head Girl, so they can't, but Miss Weasley can."

"Ok, thanks. Brilliant," said Harry.

"Now you four can leave. I think you are expected to apparate back to the Burrow now.

-

-

-

**AN- Well, thanks for reading, but now I want you to review, please? I will try to update a gain tomorrow and everyday after that. I will tell you guys if this changes.**

**Also, Harry's powers are increasing now that he is no longer a horcrux. **

**The two death Eaters are about to be revealed in next chapter so guess in your review.**

**I will pick up the pace of time soon so bare with me.**

**WandofDestiny**


End file.
